Have You Had Enough?
by MistressMaryD
Summary: "You had to have it all; well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve."


Have You Had Enough

"_Milk it for all it's worth; make sure you get there first-"_

Wesker stood; surrounded by canisters filled with his masterpiece virus. _'Uroburos will change the world… For the better. Soon, the world will bow on bended knee to its _true_ god.'_

"_The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside."_

Wesker didn't see anything wrong with his plan. To him, it was the reckoning the world was long overdue for. He was going to take his place as a god; something he should've been recognized as long ago. But better late than never.

"_Things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here; you know your end is near."_

Wesker didn't-couldn't believe Chris had survived as long as he did. But, the BOW had to hand it to Redfield; he was a persistent man. One of _his_ men after all. But that was a long time ago. And Wesker had changed greatly since then. Chris didn't know he was playing with fire. _'It's about time that boy got burned.'_ Wesker thought with a snide smirk as he stood in the hangar bay and watched his former comrade; eyes smoldering with murderous intent.

"_You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become."_

Even as Wesker spoke, ever confident and assured; his thoughts were something else entirely. _'You self-righteous little prick! How dare you try to defy me?'_

Wesker was aware of the overdose of serum coursing through his veins as he struggled to see straight. A leather clad hand balanced a weakened body as he leaned against the wall in the bomber; savage orange eyes glaring at the insolent fools in front of him.

"_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life. You should've learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down. You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind."_

And again, Wesker was thrown into shock as he felt cold metal rip through his head and his world went black.

He regained his senses in a hot, muggy area. His top half was unclothed; but the bullet hole in his head was gone, as though it never was. Standing to his full height; he rose from the ashes on the rim of the volcano and walked unsteadily towards the crashed bomber; hoping Chris and his little partner were dead and gone; nothing more than a bad dream in his life that had ended.

It was one of the times Wesker was wrong. And that just enraged him more.

In his frenzied, angry, overdose induced state; he slammed his hand into a near-by canister of the virus and looked up with a sadistic smirk as the tentacles slithered up his arm; slithering under his skin, bonding themselves and their virus to him.

Raw, uncontrolled power coursed through the half-crazed Tyrant as he raised his new appendage; swinging it threateningly near to the trouble makers and advancing menacingly.

"_You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become."_

Wesker's new body absorbed every shot fired at him; despite the caliber. He laughed as they struck him, tickling him. Here was a problem, however. He hadn't noticed his heart had taken on a mutation frequently seen in Tyrants; it was exposed when the tentacles moved to protect other parts of his body, leaving it vulnerable.

Chris noticed this and formed a plan; backing into a corner of sorts, knowing Wesker would advance in hopes of catching him in his web and killing him once and for all. When Wesker was in position, Sheva shot his heart.

The Tyrant stumbled to one knee; yielding to the pain he felt as his head spun. Trying to get to his feet and finish the fight; he was surprised by a light weight jumping onto his back and actually tearing the tentacles away from his chest. Wesker's mutated arms couldn't bend close enough to rip the annoying little woman away.

As he tried to shake her off; he caught sight of Chris in front of him, a savage expression playing over the ex-pilot's features as he charged forward and plunged his combat knife into the soft, exposed flesh of Wesker's heart.

"_You had to have it all. Well, have you had enough?"_

A chilling, tortured scream tore itself from his throat as the red-eyed tyrant fell back toward the mouth of the volcano.

It is said that flame cleanses. But it just harbors more hatred; more anger. It fuels it; _feeds_ it.

Wesker screamed at the top of his lungs as the rock gave way under his feet and molten lava licked his skin. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the heat melting his tentacles, his _skin_.

But he still didn't give up.

With a final burst of energy; he reached up toward the chopper and tried to pull them down with him. "CHRIIIIISSS!" Unbridled fury sounded in the name of his enemy as Wesker tried to pull him down into hell.

A loud whistling sound and an explosion were the last things the man remembered before the world ceased to exist.

"_Hold me down (I will live again)_

_Pull me out (I will break it in)_

_Hold me down (better in the end)"_

Little did he know; his wounds would heal.

His mutation would fade to nothing more than scars.

His body would return to normal after it floated with the lava into the ocean and he would wake on the last little scrap of land beneath that volcano where it all transpired.

He would be reborn…and be more deadly, and more determined than ever.

True evil…never dies.

"_Heaven help you."_

_Alrighty! Another one shot! This one was inspired by the song used: "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. I definitely thought it fit Wesker. And even a Wesker/Chris scenario. _

_This is how I wanted the ending of the game in the last few sentences of my story. And it's also how I thought Wesker's musings would be. Just for fun and the most spontaneous piece of work I've done to date. I hope you all enjoy it! _

_-MistressMaryD. _


End file.
